


Nook

by fantastimonsy (WithoutAnyRain)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Funny, Innuendo, Short Story, nook reader, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithoutAnyRain/pseuds/fantastimonsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has a new tablet with an interesting name. Kanaya is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nook

Kanaya tips some milk into the two mugs of tea on the counter and turns, opening the fridge and returning the carton to its place on the top shelf. She picks up the mugs and crosses carefully from the kitchen to the living room, where her matesprit sits, curled on the sofa under a blanket. Kanaya sets down one of the mugs next to Rose, glancing up to see her reading from a black tablet. She takes a seat next to her, eyeing the new toy.

"What new gizmo is that?" She asks before taking a sip.

"Oh this? It's my nook."

Kanaya nearly manages to inhale her tea.

"Your _what?"_   She splutters.

"My nook. Would you like to see it?" Rose looks at her, expression perfectly calm.

"Though, you might want to put down your tea first."

Kanaya clears her throat. "Rose, I was referring to the tablet."

"So was I. Did you think I meant something else?" She tilts her head, a playful grin spreading across her face.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Kanaya puts her mug on her own end table.

"Joke? Not at all, dear. Here." Rose passes her the tablet and Kanaya stares at it. Across the top, in silver letters reads the word 'nook'.

"It's my nook reader. It's a tablet that also stores books as files." Rose is smirking unabashedly now. 

Kanaya thinks for a moment, eyes narrowing. "You planned this conversation, didn't you?"

"I may have put some thought into it."

"I'm sure you put thought into buying the nook itself."

"Oh, I nearly ordered a Kindle, but the name didn't make as much of an impression."

"I see." Kanaya hands the nook to Rose and goes back to drinking her tea, trying to suppress a smile. She fails.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for all of the nice comments and kudos! You are truly awesome!


End file.
